SassyTrio Dabbles
by Gor
Summary: All dabbles from the ask blog, SassyTrio, will be stored here. These dabbles are completely AU and are of the threesome between Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori. If you do not like either of these, please do not read this. I'm not interested in listening your opinion. OCs and other canon characters will show up in these dabbles as well.
1. Strip Poker

Ask:

siemeister said to sassytrio:

How good are you three at strip poker?

"Shit, I swear this game is out to get me, yeah!" Deidara curses as he tosses his bad hand onto the table after his two partners laid out theirs. He glares at Sasori who still had most of his clothing on, minus a pair of socks and an overshirt.

"Looks like you have to strip another piece," Sakura chirps as she tugs on his pants, causing a subtle blush to appear. The older shinobi huffs disgruntledly and starts to remove his sweats from his hips, tossing them to a corner of the room. He was always the first out of these types of games, but at least he isn't out just yet. Maybe there's a chance he can take Sasori down with him. It is unlikely though.

"You're not going to be able to take me down with you, Deidara," the older ex-Akatsuki comments as if he was reading Deidara's mind. The blond eyes the red head across the table from him, trying to figure out how or when Sasori could read his mind. Deidara made a "tch" sound at the thought. This catches the oldest shinobi's attention, causing him to glance up from his hands that are currently shuffling deck again. "Everything okay?" he asks in his soft, slight monotone voice. Sakura is also looking at with a tiny bit of concern in her eyes.

Deidara ignores the concern since his little noise wasn't aimed at anyone but himself and assures them by getting the focus back on the game. After dealing the cards, all three of them suddenly grew quiet as they work over their cards. Sakura is the first to expose her cards, but she did it with a wide grin. It isn't a bad hand; however, she is being too bold that was unlike her. Deidara smirks as he lays out his onto the table, leaning back onto his hands in the process. A moment of hesitation from the remaining shinobi and then a grimace on his usual supreme pokerface. "It seems I lost this round," Sasori sighs in defeat as he decides what to remove. He tosses his cards on the table-oh, a really bad hand. The blond beams in victory as Sakura and he watch Sasori carefully remove the black tanktop, revealing his wiry form. He quickly covers up as much as he can with his arms, face brightening a slight shade of red.

Another round goes by as Deidara's victory smile is wiped from his face. A scowl replaces his victory smile. What shit luck. "Fucking cock shit luck, hmm," he mutters under his breath. He isn't the type to take losing like a good sport, but he stands up to remove the last article of clothing, his boxers. Before he could, Sasori suddenly covers his eyes with one hand and begins to scold Deidara, "What the hell are you doing brat!?"

Confused, the blond raises a brow and stops pulling down one corner of his boxers, revealing a little too much skin for Sasori's liking. "Uh? I'm playing the game like it is suppose to be played, yeah," Deidara says before continuing on removing the boxers.

Sasori releases an annoyed sigh, "I can't believe I let you convince me to play this."

Sakura quickly intervened, "It was actually me who thought up the game. Deidara just went along with it." Her jade eyes switch between the two before settling on the tallest of three with a concerned glint in her eye. The man just shrugs after settling down in his spot and throwing the boxers onto the bed. Sasori peeks between his fingers to check if nothing vulgar is in his view and satisfied that nothing is, passes another round of cards for himself and Sakura.

A moment passes before Sakura lays out her hand onto the table being bold again. She smiles sweetly at Sasori as he squirms under both of their watchful eyes. "Goddamnit all," the red head curses as he tosses the cards and fumbles with his pj bottoms. They remain close to him. Sasori shivers from the cold in the room as his face reddens to the point even his ears were bright red. Deidara couldn't help but laugh at his partner's state, the poor fool. His laughter quickly stops when he feels a pair of fleece hitting him directly in the face, but he smirks at the offended puppeteer as Deidara pulls the bottoms from his face, tossing them back.

More cards are passed between the two. It seems Sakura has Sasori running for his money. Deidara watches the young woman, expecting another bold move from her, but this time a grim look has settle on her pretty features. He raises an eyebrow when she glances over at Sasori and back to her cards. The puppeteer is simply waiting for her to make her move. He probably has a better hand this round. Deidara chuckles at the thought, earning himself a glare from the pink haired woman. "Fuck it," she declares, slamming her cards onto the table and causing both of her partners to jump at the sudden flare.

Deidara bites his lip hard to resist the urge to burst out laughing at how bad her luck was this round. Sasori gently lays his own onto the table with a small smile appearing on his lips, "Seems I won this round."

"Yeah, yeah-shut it," Sakura retorts as she fusses with her bra. The other two couldn't help but watch her muscles flexing and moving as she struggles to remove the damn thing. She is definitely more muscular than both of them combined, but that just added to her uniqueness for Deidara and probably Sasori. He isn't sure. Deidara is jerked out of his trance when he hears a sigh of contempt. "The girls are free now," she grins as she flings the bra at Sasori in retaliation. Sasori scoffs at the offending item as he quickly tosses it away from himself.

_The the last round_, Deidara thought to himself as he watches the other two intently, trying to predict who will win the game. Cards are pass out for the last time. It seems to be hours before any of them lay out their cards-Sasori lost. The red head stiffens up, eyes widen in surprise at the end result. His eyes search for a way out and stops on the bed. "I'm going to bed now," he states as calmly as he can and almost runs to his spot in the bed.

Deidara tries to intervene, "Hey! Wait a minute, hmm! That isn't fair-." He is cut short when he feels his body being jerked up. He glances to see it being Sakura dragging him up with his boxers in her other hand. How did he not notice her getting up? He scolds himself for a moment as she rushes him to his boxers back on and pushing him to the bed where Sasori now resides in. No-wait, he knows what she's trying to do.

"You're in the middle, Dei-sweet," Sakura smiles with devil's intent.

Deidara growls, "But I don't want to be, yeah!" He didn't have a choice in the matter. He is naturally the "heater", and it still deathly cold in the room for some reason. The blond crawls next to Sasori, who in turn snuggling into his side, trying to steal his warmth. Sakura soon too follows suit in snuggling next to him on the other side of the bed, wrapping her legs and arms around his form. Great, it is going to be harder to get up and go pee when he has to. Deidara growls in defeat as the lights are put out by Sasori and relaxes until he feels a peck on his chest that isn't from Sakura's side. "Shut up, brat, and go to sleep," Sasori yawns before resting his head against the Iwa's chest. Surprise turns into mild annoyance for a moment as Deidara wraps an arm around each body next to him. Damn them both. He's going to pick on them so much tomorrow and complain about his back, which he is sure will be somewhat stiff in the morning.

Deidara is just a sore loser.


	2. Fixing up Sasori's Hair Chika Style

A/N: Based off this: . /b528f0c15a129a5432ad003223e9733b/tumblr_nfzlfyq2LU1u4ank1o1_

Chika is one of Deidara's and Sakura's children. The other is mentioned briefly.

"You're pulling too hard, Chika," Sasori winces as the girl attempts for the third time to put his hair up. He watches her with a critical eye of an artist from the mirror that he held firmly in his hand.

The little girl squints her jade eyes at the back of Sasori's head, just like her mother would if she was in this situation. "Sorry, Danna," she apologizes as she struggles to wrap the small tuft of red curls with a black ribbon. The ex-sand nin simply smiles at the title she used on him. Chika still has no idea what the word actually meant and only referred him as "Danna" because Deidara had done so long ago. However, Deidara stopped referring him that way since he noticed his own children were starting to call Sasori that. He assumes it had something to do with how the two kids asked him for help and advice more often than they ask their father. He knows better than that. Both Chika and Toko just had no idea what to call him.

Sasori had told them to just call him by his name, but for some reason, they refused. Toko explained it didn't feel right for him to call the other person who their mother is with and has been present in their lives for as long as he could remember. Before too long, they start referring him "Danna", which frustrated their father to the point it was rather humorous for Sasori. He would have to explain to them later why they should stop referring him as such.

"All done, Danna! You look so pretty," the five-year-old beams at the mirror, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"We'll see if you improved any since the last time," Sasori chuckles as he raises the mirror slightly to see the mess. More than half of his red curls have escaped the onslaught and were dangling in all directions off of his head. Hair pins were placed awkwardly to prevent any of these strands from moving out of place. The ribbon that actually is holding his red curls up is in a sloppy state due to having to be hastily tied. It is also a tad too tight for Sasori's liking. He would have to fix that later.

"Do you like it?" Sasori places the mirror back on his desk beside him as the amber eyes fix onto the curious jade ones.

"Yes I do. Thank you, Chika," he gave the little too enthusiastic child a small smile, and she beams back in response. So much like her father. However, lucky for her, she had her mother's looks. Toko wasn't so lucky since he had inherited his father's large nose. He studies the child's round face, pointed nose, and messy blonde hair for a moment before turning his attention back to his notes he had been working on. Quiet footsteps could be heard as Chika walks over to the unnecessarily large desk to peek at the notes. Sasori pushes the notes out of her line of sight before she could read any of them and turns his attention to girl's hair. The ponytail he notices right away was done sloppily, probably her father did it in a rush since he had to get Toko ready for school as well.

Sasori lets out a frustrated sigh as he picks up the hairbrush that was previously used on him. The little girl quickly glances over at him as her eyes widen a bit. "Come here Chika. Let me fix your hair," he simply requests, gesturing her to come closer to him.

"Okay," she says as she climbs into his lap without a fuss, which surprises Sasori. Normally, she would come up with a million excuses of why he shouldn't. Chika was such a simple girl. She has always prefered simple clothing over the "high fashion" most other girls her age would be seen wearing. There were times he wished Chika would allow him to dress her up like a doll, but she wouldn't have it.

As soon as the girl settles with her back against his stomach, he gently pulls the hair tie free of the tangled mess that is her hair. Sasori uses both the hairbrush and his fingers to break up the knots, causing the girl to squirm. He narrows his eyes slightly and sighs, "Quit squirming Chika. I'm almost done."

"Sorry, Danna," Chika quietly apologizes and tries her best to still her body as Sasori finishes up tying part of her hair into a small ponytail that is actually centered.

"Finished," he states as he sets the brush next to his notes. Chika slides out of his lap, checking her hair by running her small fingers through it. She promptly whirls around and bows slightly, nearly falling in the process.

"Thanks Danna!" Sasori just nods in response as he watches her as she suddenly focuses on his slender hands. Chika hesitantly lifts a hand for a moment before snatching one of those slender hands, causing him to tense up slightly. "Can I paint your nails, Danna?" she asks innocently, not noticing his body had tensed up. She watches ex-Akatsuki with large eyes as he considers her offer.

Sasori sighs in defeat, "Sure." With that said, Chika squeals in delight and drags him by the hand out of his precious studio into the living room. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.


End file.
